magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Barajou no Kiss: Chapter List
Volume 01 Airdate: April 25, 2009 '1- "Punishment 1: The Name of the Rose' The chapter begins with a teacher is chasing Anis Yamamoto for wearing her choker and breaking the dress code. Anis has a flashback of her father giving her the rose choker which he said it will protect her, later telling her to not lose or take off and if she does a terrible fearsome punishment will befall on her. Anis believes that the choker has only brought trouble and has attracted a lot of attention and wishes to take it off. But, when she tries, something bad always happens. Anis gets to class; her friends are cheering her for another morning race. Becuase she is standing in the door way Kaede Higa bumps her and tells her it's her own fault for standing there when he is trying to get through. Asking him what’s his problem, in reply he tells her that it's her making a lot of noise in the morning. Her friends tell her it might be because of the sports festival, and participating in the boy’s race which she won. Anis tells them that they made her participate in it and she won because they scared her with thunder sounds. Then Itsushi Narumi, the teacher, enters the room. Class is over and Anis and her friends take a short cut (which crosses path with the third-years), wanting to see the student council president, Mitsuru Tenjou. Anis reveals that she has a thing for him. One of her friends tell them that he is ok, but she is all about Seiran Asagi. Anis says that he looks like a girl. Mutsuki Kurama later bumps into Anis in the hallway. Anis and Kaede are sweeping the ground outside. Scaring Anis by standing behind her, he tells her to "Quit slacking off, Anis". She gets angry at him because he calls her Anis and not Yamamoto (she thinks it’s special). But, he tells her that there are two Yamamotos in the class and that he will start calling her weird Yamamoto. Anis sees something red in the sky, which later smacks into her. Kaede catches her in his arms. She scrambles off and sees a card on the ground. Kaede notices that her 'collar' is gone. She runs after 'weird cat thing' into the library. At the library she thinks she spots the 'weird cat thing' under a cover. She then falls into a hole in the ground. She looks around and sees a 'monster', asking if that’s suppose to be her punishment. Itsushi is crawling on the floor asking "who?" He asks her if she can see the dragon over there, in reply she says "Of course I can see it! And by the looks of it, I’d say it thoroughly beat the snot of you, sensei!" He later notices the card in her hands asking "Could I ask you for a kiss?" while smiling. Anis is surprised, but Itsushi explains it is not him, that, pointing at the card. He tells her it is something valuable and it will keep her safe from harm like a charm. Anis kisses the card, saying "Open the path of destiny". A person comes out of the card, saying he presents to her as her 'Rose Knight'. Kaede appears say "My lady, I am yours to command". Anis notices Kaede and starts fighting with him for calling himself a knight, and Kaede asks out all people why her. Remember about the dragon while running away, Anis commands Kaede to do something about it. But he tells her, "Why should he take commands from her?" Then she uses her rose thorn whip to make him listen to her commands. Kaede tells her she absolutely cannot laugh at what he is about to do. He summons his sword while saying "Heed me, Rose, o my Rosario! As we have been ordered!" Anis feels something draining all her energy out of her body. Kaede completely summons his sword, saying the last words "Rend Asunder!!" while more roses appear. He throws the sword at the dragon. Poof! The dragon disappears and the 'weird cat thing' appears. Itsushi apologizes and explains that the 'little guy' got tangled in a prickly ash tree, while thanking the books to be safe. The 'weird cat thing's' real name is revealed, Ninufa. He is the guardian and is in charge of safekeeping the cards. Anis starts to argue with Kaede again about him being a 'knight' and just being Kaede, and not wanting him. Ninufa then comes up to her asking if she wanted someone else, and spits out 3 more cards. Itsushi hands over the cards and ask to kiss them. Anis doesn't want to kiss them. Ninufa then pushes the cards to her lips so she can kiss them. White, blue, and black roses appear, revealing Mitsuru being the white knight, Mutsuki being the black knight, and Seiran being the blue knight. Itsushi later calls Anis the "Rose Princess". Category:Barajou no Kiss Page